


Nice Try

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Spike gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Try

“What the hell have you done, boy?”

Spike shivered at the words, but squared his shoulders. This is what he wanted, after all, what he’d been trying to get for weeks. 

“Aw, come on, Peaches, don’t be so touchy,” he replied, forcing himself to maintain a casual appearance. The buzz from Angel’s stash of poncy expensive whiskey helped a bit. “It’s not like you can’t just get more.”

“That’s not the point”, Angel growled, taking two steps forward and knocking Spike onto the floor. “You know that’s _mine_. You don’t take what’s mine without asking. Have you forgotten your place here?”

“I know my place all too well, _Sire_ ”, Spike shot back, not hiding his sarcasm as he rolled his eyes while using the honorific. “I’m yours. And I **take** myself quite often, since you’re usually too busy to take me yourself.”

Honestly, it wasn’t easy to be a smartass when he was on the floor with Angel looming above him. But he had practice. 

Angel’s right hand reached down and pulled Spike to his feet with no effort at all. Spike had all the preternatural strength of an old vampire, but he’d never be as strong as Angel, he knew that. And it was fine. He didn’t want to be as strong as Angel. 

Spike found himself being propelled backward, out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Ah, yes. He was going to get what he wanted after all. 

His head snapped sharply to the side when the back of Angel’s right hand connected with his cheek, leaving a mark that would be gone in an hour at the most. “You won’t do that again, boy. Touch yourself when I say you can, and if I haven’t said it, just assume it’s not allowed. I don’t care how _busy_ you think I’ve been. You’ll take what I give you, understand?” Angel underscored his point with another vicious backhand to the side of Spike’s face, and a shove that left him sprawled out on the floor. 

At this point, Spike knew better than to offer any more snide comments. “I understand.”

“Get up and take off your clothes. **Now**.”

Spike didn’t waste any time following instructions, and within a minute or two he was standing nude in their bedroom, waiting for the next order.

Angel just stood there staring at him for a long moment, then told him to get on the bed. Spike complied quickly, lying on his back with his legs spread and his hands behind his head, as submissive as he could make himself. 

“I didn’t tell you to lie down. Get up, sit on the edge of the bed.”

Automatically, Spike did as he was told and found himself watching Angel taking his cock out of his pants. He didn’t bother getting undressed, just moved aside what was necessary and grabbed Spike by the chin. “Open up, boy.” Spike moved forward and took Angel into his mouth, licking around his foreskin and starting to suck when Angel moved back and struck him again. He quickly cleared up Spike’s confusion when he grabbed the sides of his head and held him perfectly still. “Let’s try this again, Spike. Open up.” 

Ah, so that was how it was going to be. All right then. Spike opened his mouth and was perfectly still, not that he had much choice with Angel holding him that way, and settled in to the familiar feeling of Angel fucking his mouth, shoving his hips forward with abandon. He felt his bottom lip split, and heard the sharp intake of Angel’s breath as he smelled the blood. 

After just a few minutes, Angel pulled out and ordered Spike onto his stomach. “Put your hands under your head. You wanted some attention, you’re going to get it”, he growled, settling behind Spike on the bed and pulling his pants and boxers down just partway down his thighs. It was one of the things that always added to the feeling of domination, when Spike was nude and Angel still had all his clothes on. Some things never changed, not even in a hundred and fifty years.

Spike moaned when Angel pushed two spit-slicked fingers against and then inside his entrance, working him open roughly and not for nearly enough time before Spike felt Angel’s dick pressing against his hole. “Don’t move. And for God’s sake try not to wake the neighborhood, will you?” was the only warning Spike got before Angel pushed inside him all at once. He wailed, fighting the tears forming in his eyes, then tried to get ahold of himself. Angel had set a brutal pace, though, and _fuck_ , it hurt. Despite that, Spike was damn hard and tried to get some friction against his own member by rutting against the mattress. Angel put a stop to that with a few sharp slaps to his ass. “None of that. What did I just say about you getting off?

When Spike didn’t respond, Angel smacked him again and held himself completely still, buried to the hilt inside Spike’s ass. “I asked you a question, boy. What the fuck did I _just say_ about you getting off?”

“Only – ugh - only when you tell me, Sire”, Spike practically yelled.

“And did I say you could? I don’t remember saying you could.”

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t waste your “sorry”, Spike”, Angel replied, fucking into him again, harder now. “Just do as I say.”

Spike was still then, holding on to the pillow under his head with all his strength. Angel’s rhythm faltered for just a moment before he came in complete silence, though Spike could feel himself flooded by Angel’s release. After a minute or two, he rolled to the side, grabbed Spike’s t-shirt to clean himself up, and moved Spike’s head so that they were facing each other, Spike still hard as a rock but knowing he’d get no relief tonight.

“You understand what I’ve told you tonight?”

“Of course, Sire.”

“There’s one more thing. The next time you want something like this, just say so. You don’t have to _actually_ piss me off, you know.”

Spike smiled up at Angel, the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. “More fun this way.”

Angel licked the blood from Spike’s lip. “You’re incorrigible.”

“And you love it.”

“I do, chuisle, and you know it. But you’re still not getting off tonight. Get dressed and let’s go watch the game, yeah?”


End file.
